


Protective

by Xx_A_xX



Series: Little Skz Adventures! [15]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Bang Chan, Age Play Caregiver Han Jisung | Han, Age Play Little Hwang Hyunjin, Age Play Little Kim Seungmin, Age Play Little Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cute, Fluff, Soft Hwang Hyunjin, hyunjin is adorable, jisung is protective, just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: Hyunjin is a little but at the same time, he just can't slip properly so he asks Jisung for some help.Little/s: Hyunjin, Felix and SeungminMain caregiver/s: Jisung and Chan
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Little Skz Adventures! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request by Kogane_no_Bara, thank you for requesting again I appreciate it!

Hyunjin sighed as he stared out the window, it was snowing once again. The urge to let go and play in the snow with the others was strong, his eyes followed the snowball that Felix had rolled up and launched at Chan who put his hand to his chest with an exaggerated gasp. He pondered his thoughts for a while, Chan must have a hard time caring for 2 littles. Felix was relatively quite calm and relaxed whereas Seungmin was a big troublemaker but he had his moments of being very sweet. 

"Hey, we're going to the shop, you coming?" He snapped his head from the window to Jisung and Jeongin who were waiting for an answer, it was obvious what shop they were going to just from the smiles on their faces. Every now and then, they would go to a shop especially for littles and spoil them rotten. Hyunjin thought about it, did he want to go? Yes and no. Yes because he loves the trips to the little store, the cute stuffed animals, toys, adorable clothing and the lovely staff who work there. 

But then there was another thought on his mind. 

No. He couldn't go, he was sure he'd end up drowning in his thoughts. Hyunjin believed he wasn't cut out to be a little, the other's would call him stupid for thinking in such a way but, in his mind, he firmly believed his arms and legs were just too long as well as his height. In other words, he thought he was too much of an adult to slip. After all, he was the tallest in the group it just wouldn't make any sense...Right? 

"Urm...Yeah, I'll go," Maybe he could get his mind off things by doing something else. 

Wrong. 

He felt like he was in heaven but hell at the same time, all of these things that made him want to fall into that all so familiar feeling but he could never take that extra step of actually being _little_. There was just so much wrong with it, well, not wrong but it didn't feel right. Not for him. 

"Hyung, you good?" Jisung stood waving his hand in front of his face, he'd zoned out yet again will looking at some teddy bear on the shelf. It was calling for him, all he wanted to do was pick it up and hug the life out of him but he didn't, he just watched it from a distance. 

"Wan' teddy," If Jisung wasn't confused before, he was now utterly baffled. Did...Did Hyunjin just say he wanted a teddy bear and, not to mention, talking like a little would. 

Hyunjin seemed to notice and laughed it off as a joke, Jisung didn't seem convinced but Jeongin had just walked back over with something so he pushed the thoughts behind him and continued down the aisle all while keeping a side-eye on Hyunjin.

"Does he seem off to you?" Jisung muttered to the younger who was picking out some new jumpers for Seungmin and Felix since the winter was pretty harsh this year, he had given Hyunjin the task of finding some new bed covers for the boys so he could ask the question. 

"Hm, Hyunjin Hyung? Isn't he always a little off these days?" Jisung tilted his head raising an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" Jeongin turned to face him with a shocked expression. 

"You seriously haven't noticed?" 

Jisung shook his head, "No," He raised his eyebrows for the boy to continue to which he sighed and started explaining. 

"Well I was playing dress-up with Felix the other day and he was watching but he just seemed so distant, as soon as I asked if he was alright he walked away without answering...I could have sworn he was sad but when I approached him later in the day he was playing dolls with Seungmin and he looked so happy that I just forgot about it," Jeongin finished with a slight frown as he recalled the event, Jisung, on the other hand, looked as if he were deep in thought piecing things together one by one.

"What if he just wants to join in?" Jisung said before his eyes widened, "What if he wants to be little too?" He whisper-yelled at Jeongin who also started putting the pieces together, it wasn't unusual to be a little so Jisung wasn't quite sure what was stopping the boy. 

-

The next day came around quickly, Jisung was sat alone on the couch lost in his thoughts until he interrupted by shuffling sound behind him. He twisted around seeing Hyunjin, lost in his thoughts, slowly moving towards the couch next to where he was seated. He continued to observe him without saying anything, something wasn't quite right. 

"Jisung," He smiled at him urging him to continue with whatever it was that he was trying to say, "I think...I think I need your help," Hyunjin whispered even though there was nobody else around to hear. 

" _My_ help?" Jisung was shocked, honestly, if he needed help wouldn't the best person be Chan? Well, that's what Jisung thought anyway. 

Hyunjin nodded breathing out a short sigh, his cheeks were tinted a pretty shade of pink and his hands were hed together picking at the skin ever so slightly. 

"Hey hey, stop with that you're going to hurt yourself," He said gesturing to his hands, he recalls Felix doing the same every time he got nervous, probably just a coincidence though. 

"I want to regress, please...I can't do it alone," He spluttered out all of a sudden leaving Jisung very taken back at the outburst, his features softened at the look of nervousness plastered across Hyunjin's face. 

"I- Of course I'll help you, what's stopping you though?" Jisung questioned, he decided not to bombard him with questions right this second and focus on the task at hand. Hyunjin a little, huh. Jisung smiled at the mere thought of little Hyunjin running around full of joy, he sort of wishes he had told him a little bit earlier. 

Hyunjin flapped his arms up and let them flop back down on his lap, "Too big, not little enough..." Jisung understood in an instant what he was referring to, it was a common thing for people who were settling into life as a little. 

"For starters, let's get you out of these, hm pumpkin?" Hyunjin blushed at the pet name, he wouldn't admit it out loud but the name alone was helping. However, Jisung was correct in thinking about changing his clothes, he was wearing pretty much all black uncomfortable clothing that a little would definitely not be satisfied wearing in the slightest. 

He changed him into some pastel blue overalls that Hyunjin had kicking about in the back of his wardrobe, he looked adorable, actually, beyond adorable. 

"Aww! you look like a princess Jinnie," Jisung gasped as he picked something up from behind a box, a plastic crown that the boys had bought as a joke a couple of months ago. Jisung didn't think it would come in handy but he was glad he remembered it was there and didn't throw it away. Upon seeing the accessory in the man's hand he too gasped making grabby hands and let out a high pitched whine. 

Jisung smirked, his method had worked a lot faster than he thought it would. Little Hyunjin was the best thing he thinks he's seen since the other littles drew a moustache on Minho and Changbin's face after they had fallen asleep while watching tv. Never fall asleep around hyper littles, that's rule one in this household. 

-

It had been a couple of weeks since Hyunjin had told everyone about being little and everyone had accepted him all while making a fuss over him but there was one small problem, he was always with Jisung. He didn't intend to be, really, it just happened to be that way. It only took a couple of days until Hyunjin had claimed him as his main caregiver. 

"Daddy," Chan looked down seeing Felix pouting up at him from where he sat on the fluffy carpet playing with some new toys that Jeongin had bought him. 

"What is it baby?" He asked as he picked the boy up settling him down on his lap, he curled up immediately to his caregiver and sighed ever so slightly. 

"Wan' play with Jinnie but he always busy," He whined and before Chan could speak up Seungmin put his input in, "Minnie also wanna p'ay with Jinnie," Chan looked towards the stairway, he knew Hyunjin was upstairs with Jisung napping right now so there wasn't much he could do right this second. 

"How about Daddy has a word with them and see what he thinks about playing with you two when he wakes up?" The littles smiled nodding, all they wanted was a new brother to play with. 

Eventually, Jisung came jogging down the stairs on his way to pick up a plushie that Hyunjin had dropped earlier on in the day. 

"Oh, Jisung!" Chan called out stopping him from going back up the stairs, he spun around raising his eyebrows in question. 

"The boys want to play with Hyunjin too, they've hardly seen him since it all happened," Jisung nodded frowning slightly, he knew he'd been a little selfish and kept the boy to himself a lot. He felt bad, he hadn't meant to do that, he just loved being a caregiver, he felt like he finally had a purpose, someone to took after, someone to care for. 

Jisung smiled apologetically, "Yeah I'll bring him down now," He paused, "I'm sorry Hyung, I didn't mean to hog him all to myself," He said, Chan ruffled the boy's hair sincerely laughing a little. Jisung ran back off up the stairs and came back down with an excited Hyunjin tugging on his arms. 

"Play play play!" It didn't take long for the three littles to become absorbed in their own world of imagination and whatnot, it was honestly quite heartwarming to see such a sight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you for the kind messages/requests they always make my day <3  
> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
